Next Phantom
by shadowwolf547
Summary: Danny's nephew is too much of a fan; Danny should learn to lock the lab. Something he should have leaned before a second accident occurred.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Next Phantom**

This wasn't meant to happen, it was never meant to happen. Life and death were meant to separate, one the ying to the yang, but now, there are no boundaries. First there was Vlad, next him, then Dani and now, now there was Jason.

Another Halfa.

How could this happen again? What would he tell his sister. Life used to be so easy and now after fourteen years of chaos, life wasn't so simplistic. Maybe, it never was. Danny wasn't sure anymore.

How old was he, ten, '_no eleven now._' Danny thought as he stared at the young auburn hair boy. He was sleeping on a lab table, hooked up with various wires and machinery. It didn't look natural, but it was the only thing keeping him alive. Oddly enough though, the boy slept peacefully with a smile across his, like nothing was wrong.

That was Jason though, the world never touch him. No matter what happens in his life, whether he is alienated, bullied or beat up, he was never affected. Even when his father abandoned him, he kept this happy, carefree child persona.

This is probably just another day for him.

Danny on the other hand isn't. He never had to deal with this before, who knew his little nephew, possibly his biggest fan, would find his old stash of photos, find the one of the day he first got his ghost powers and set everything up just right, hoping he'll end up just like his uncle?

"This is all my fault." Danny sighed placing his head into his hands. He should have gotten rid of that photo and he should never have taken his eyes off the boy, especially in the lab. _'Jazz is so going to kill me.'_

Jason was her only son, the only thing her ex-husband did right, how was he going to say his carelessness made her precious child like him, a defiance of logic? Okay, he's what Danny was, once Jazz got there, he would be fully dead.

"What am I going to do?"Danny asked no one in particular, letting his face fall into his waiting hands. Jason had always dreamt fighting by Danny's side and now he could, Danny doubted they could do anything to stop him, you know unless they decided to do something classified as child cruelty, '_stupid government_.' There would be ghosts that would want to hunt him down, Skulker wouldn't be able to resist the urge. There's also the fact he's eleven with ghost powers, that only promises disaster.

No, there was only one choice, only one choice that he could make, he'd have to be responsible. Danny flinched at the thought. Responsibility, how he hates that word, but today he'd have to be responsible, today Danny Fenton would start being responsible.

It took it twenty-eight years but, responsibility has finally caught up with him. He had a good run, parties, his only real responsibility being fighting ghosts, which he used to vent out his stress or anger half the time, and having fun with Val, Family and friends.

Yes, he defiantly had an enjoyable life, only to crash now with Danny only wondering why this? Why did it had to be under these circumstances? Why couldn't it be a world ending scenario? At least then he had some chances of survival.

"Urgh." Danny's head shot up at the grunt his blues eyes meeting the stirring eleven year old. He moved his right hand up, rubbing his eyes as they adjust to the light, his brown eyes meeting his worrying Uncle, who now was hovering over his bed.

"Uncle Danny what happened? Why am I?" Jason spoke wearily, his voice cracking as he looked up tiredly, seeing how Danny's eyes soften for a second before changing to ones of sorrow.

"You got caught in an accident." Danny answered calmly as he thought what to say net. "What do you remember?"

"I remember walking through the lab…, setting the… dials to the picture I found of you when you were fourteen and then a… big flash of green lights." Jason replied as he tried to recall what happened.

"That's about right." Danny answered. "After the incident, we found you unconscious, you were about to did-"

"Did it work?"

"…" Danny blinked at the question after being rudely interrupted. Jason just continued to stare at the blank look on his Uncle before continuing.

"Am I like you?" Catching on, Danny looked the boy over in thought. He was bound to figure it had work sooner or later, hopefully much, much, much later, but he had to tell him, he had to ensure his, along with everyone else's safety.

"You're half ghost, like me." Jason eyes lit up at the news, he actually forced himself into a sitting position as he thrust his arm high in the air before falling back down in pain regretting it instantly.

"So does this mean I get to fight alongside you now?" He asked hopefully, his eyes staring dreamily at his Uncle.

"No." That instantly got rid of the smile hopeful look on Jason face. He opened his mouth a second later about to say his complaint only to be beaten by the punch. "You're too young, too immature, and have no control or understanding of your powers. It's too risky."

Jason pouted as he closed his mouth, crossing his arms against his chest knowing he's defeated once Danny gives him his stern, I'm not arguing, expression.

"I'm going to train you." Jason smiled once again at the news as he turned to his uncle, hoping he didn't hear him wrong. "I'll teach you control,I'll teach you how to fight, I'll teach you how to be a Phantom. But that means doing as I say, following my rules, no ifs, no buts, no going against my orders do you understand?"

Jason couldn't speak, totally speechless at the news. He got to be trained by his Uncle to be a Phantom. It's not crash that he can't get into the action, but he'd try to convince his Uncle one way or another. Right now that was another day's problem; right now all he could do was focus on his Uncle's words, only being able to nod his head to answer.

Danny gave a small smile at the bright lit up face of his nephew; it looked a whole lot better than the motionless form he was in earlier.

"So… when do we start?" Jason asked eagerly, forcing himself up even after Danny tried to gently place him back down.

"When the doc says you're good and ready."

"Cool, so when is the hospital letting me go?"

"Who knows." Danny replied back completely honest. Not many people usually become conscious after a few hours of what happen, heck most don't even survive and each result may vary. There was no way of knowing when the doctors give the all clear.

"I hope it isn't too long, I can't wait." Jason cheered. "Can I get a jumpsuit like yours?"

"Wow, Jace, lets deal with one thing at time and right now we are in great danger, the worst I have ever been through before." Danny replied, his eyes scanning the entire room and out into the hall, while Jason's eyes focused on his Uncle, eagerly awaiting this great challenge.

"Really? Who is it? The Ghost King, Evil Future you, Vortex, Vlad?" Danny only shocked his head at the names.

"Someone much worse." Danny responded, itching closer to the young boy who scooting closer to him. "… your mum."

"My MUM?!" Jason asked questionably as he stared at the frighten look of the ghost hero. "How is she more frightening then the Ghost King or Dan?"

Before Danny could answer the two suddenly jolted in their spots, eyes going as wide as they could go, their faces losing all of their colour as a loud, booming voice ranged out through the halls. "DANNY! JASON!"

"Um…. Never mind." Jason replied before jumping out of the covers of the bed shocking Danny out of his seat. "Quickly out the window!"

Jason then sprinted towards the window terrified of his mother's wrath, only to stop a moment later. His pants suddenly went intangible falling down and wrapping around his feet, not noticing the lack of clothing around his waist, Jason continue to run forward tripping over by his now tangible pants landing with a thump. "Umm… some help." Danny just groaned as he faced palmed in embarrassment.

* * *

**AN: **Another One shot done. It's not the first story I thought I'll post this year but oh well life can be unpredictable.

So anyway I hope you enjoyed reading Next Phantom, I know I had fun writing Jason. Ever since PP, I always wondered what came of Danny and thought up many possibilities, this one shot being one of them and of course I had to write it. PS those who knows and loves the flash series there's a bit of a reference in there for ya. Hope you enjoyed, see ya around DP fans.


End file.
